Shizuka Hanazono
Shizuka Hanazono (花園静 Hanazono Shizuka) is one of the main heroines of the series. Character Overview Shizuka is a tall girl who is most modest and quiet and she has a hobby of making handicrafts and clothing. But in truth, she is part of a family of martial artists, and she herself is a master martial artists, even though she is not doing it because she wishes to. She lacks interest and knowledge of the modern technology, giving her the feel of a person from the medieval past. Appearance Shizuka is the tallest member of the club, but this tall height is also a taboo to her, since it doesn't allow her to find cute clothes that matches her height. Aside from her height, Shizuka's body proportions a visibly well-endowed, and adding her gentle personality, she could be like a traditional Japanese girl. Even so, her true body proportions are not known to even the club members. Her hair is long and black, while her eyes are black-grey, similar to Emina's eye color. Shizuka usually ties her hair with a ribbon into a light-ponytail. Her skin fairly nice. Her usually attire is rather modern, although modest. Although Shizuka does like cute clothing, most of the clothes she does wear are usually hand-sewn since stores do not have cute clothes in her size. Personality Shizuka is a modest and quiet lady, who does talk that much. But opposite to this personality, whenever she is angered or excited, she does show a more aggressive or hate-to-lose personality. She also has a liking to cute things, which may lead her to a more mischievous, yet subtle attitude. But among the club members, Shizuka is the calmest member in most situation, usually showing a poker face. When it comes to her height, Shizuka can be really hurt, since it is something she doesn't like about herself. She sometimes can become infuriated and violent even if the one who insulted her is a good friend. Along side not having interest in video games, she seems to be very detached from modern-day interests, for she only uses the cellphone to the minimal and barely knows any of the famous singers. She also has trouble identifying the "modern vocabs" at times and dislikes English because it is "difficult" and "alien". She even can't believe that "touch-screens" exist on phones. Abilities She has many skills of a master martial-artist, which includes unconsciously emitting a killing aura, very good eyes able to see the 3-sizes of any girl just by sight, and being able to beat the girls in the clubs in any video game even when asleep. Though she is amazing at playing video games, she utterly has no interest in them. Sports wise, she is also good, but she happens to be only good if the sport's scoring system is more direct, such as archery or darts, than roundabout, such as hoop-shooting in basketball. Aside from that, she is a talented seamstress, being able to make cute and detailed clothes in a few days. All of the stuffed animals in the clubroom are all hand-sewn by her. Relationships Emina Tokigawa Nana Mizuho Miyu Hatoyama Risa Naguri Trivia *She is related to Ikuto Tōhōin from Nagasarete Airantou (Ikuto and his sister Misaki can be seen in chapter 15 of the manga). She's a second-cousin to him, while Machi is Shizuka's first cousin. *Originally, Shizuka wished to make an accessories club, where the members could sew clothes and work on other clothwork-related items, such as stuffed animals. But because of the battle aura she emits unconsciously, potential members were in fear of entering her club. Category:Characters Category:Tsubame High